


tin foil over dinner, it can wait

by merelyans



Series: Catboys AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Needs a Hug, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboy Osamu, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, but only if it's osamu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelyans/pseuds/merelyans
Summary: Osamu is more than happy to make sure that Akaashi looks forward to coming home.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Series: Catboys AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152503
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	tin foil over dinner, it can wait

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of Haikyuu Catboy Week
> 
> Prompt: **cuddling** | bows

Osamu _knows_ that Akaashi is a busy man. 

He gets up way too early for a job that doesn’t care about him, works long hours, comes home, and still manages to make time just for him. And it truly is just for him, Akaashi smiling through the shockwaves of whatever evil client decided to ruin his day just to reassure Osamu that his day wasn't all that bad after all. And Akaashi gets through his day knowing that he'll get to come back home to Osamu, come back to his open arms and fall into place like he normally does. The least Osamu can do in return is have the house clean or a meal cooked by the time Akaashi gets home, ready to make sure he doesn’t fall asleep on the couch time and time again. 

He _knows_ that Akaashi is a busy man, but sometimes, or rather, all the time, he _hates_ it. 

It’s six right now, just shy of the time Akaashi usually opens the door, tiredly sighing and walking up to Osamu to rest his head on his shoulder and ask him how his day was. It's always the same; a long day of napping, lounging in the sun, more napping, laughing at the memory of Atsumu getting stuck between two of the apartment balconies trying to come visit him, but today had the added thrill of hissing at a ladybug that dared infiltrate their house, so that was going to be fun to tell Akaashi about. He even cleaned up the kitchen after knocking over all the pots and pans he left sitting out on the kitchen counter in his attempt to de-wing the damn thing, and Akaashi doesn't have to worry about deep cleaning the kitchen next weekend, which will definitely earn him a few extra pats on the head.

It’s routine, most of these cookie cutter weekdays. Akaashi wakes up at five, pushes Osamu off of him despite Osamu purposefully wrapping his tail around Akaashi’s legs to lock him in place for just a _little_ longer. He leaves at six, works an evil seven to five, trudges home, and if Osamu is lucky, he’ll even spend some time idly scratching behind his ears until they both start to fall asleep on the couch. That’s their routine. Weekdays are weekdays, Saturdays are for recovering from the week, and Sundays are errand days.

He loves weekends more than anything, having his human home for a full day, but it’s only Wednesday. There’s still the long hours of a few more days to get through before he gets to see Atsumu and his human on floor five, a few more long days before he gets to go out beyond their balcony on their weekly grocery trip, a few more _long_ days before he gets Akaashi all to himself.

He looks over the rather large dinner he’s prepared for the night. It's just a rice dish that they both appreciate the simplicity of, something that he really shouldn't have made so much of, but there's something deep in his stomach that had told him to make extra, the suspicion that Atsumu somehow knows he made it and totally wants some slowly creeping its way up his shoulders. Either that or he’s just extra hungry tonight, which is also entirely plausible.

His ears perk up at the tinny sound of Akaashi’s jingling keys, soft footsteps approaching from the elevator at the end of the main hallway. His tail twitches in excitement, and he makes sure that everything is perfect for dinner, perfect for Akaashi, and he's ready to tell his human everything about his day, especially how he triumphantly killed that damn winged intruder. He'll be so proud, and it's definitely worth almost breaking the lamp over.

Akaashi opens the door and gives his usual small, tired wave and starts shuffling towards Osamu. This is routine, this is what Osamu's waited the whole day for. Akaashi's hug, one of the only times that Osamu can wrap his arms around his human and make him feel safe instead of the other way around. He loves it. He loves the warmth, the tickle of Akaashi's hair against his cheek, the way Akaashi rests his head on his shoulder. He loves the way Akaashi tells him about how happy he is to be home, the fond tone of his voice enough to make Osamu's heart thump wildly in his chest.

“Welcome back, 'Ji,” Osamu greets with a beaming grin, moving the still-steaming food towards his human. “I hope your day at work was good. How is Udai…”

He cuts himself off, getting a good look at Akaashi. He looks... worse than usual, to put it bluntly.

“Yeah, sounds good,” Akaashi speaks slowly through a yawn, swaying as he nearly falls asleep where he stands.

He presses a palm to his head, shaking it like he's trying to shrug off a headache, shuffles past Osamu, eyes glossy and exhausted. The bags under his eyes start to catch up to him the closer he gets to the promise of a good rest, and he makes his way straight to their bedroom. Which… isn’t their routine. At all. 

Osamu’s ears flatten on his head as the door shuts, the bedsprings compressing with Akaashi’s weight. He looks down at his dish and frowns, the steam dissipating into the air, their kitchen still warm and full of deliciously wafting aromas that surely would have coaxed Akaashi to the dinner table. He blinks. 

He looks at the bedroom door, then to the food, then back to the bedroom, tail swishing back and forth before it ultimately falls limp between his legs.

Dinner can wait.

He wraps it up in tin foil and puts in the fridge for later, sneaking a small bite and stepping towards the door. He scratches a little at the wood to announce his presence, waiting for a response that barely comes. He turns the doorknob and pokes his head into the dark bedroom, pupils blown wide to adjust, scanning over the face-down lump over the covers, and his blood runs an anxious cold. 

“Akaashi?” He asks, leaning his head on the frame, Akaashi slowly starting to sit up.

“Hey,” He greets, pulling the smallest of smiles. “I’m sorry, I’m just… I guess I'm just tired tonight.”

“Do you wanna eat?” Osamu closes the door behind him and approaches the bed, Akaashi flipping onto his back, setting his glasses on the bedside table. 

“In just a minute,” He closes his eyes, and Osamu sits down next to him, taking his spot curled up at Akaashi’s side, the left side of the bed imprinted with the shape of his body. “I’m sorry, Osamu.”

Akaashi is a busy man, overworked, meeting deadline after deadline with a smile on his face and bags under his eyes. He’s reliable, but that makes people detach him from what he’s able and struggles to do. He’s a nice man, a great man, but he’s too nice, too great, and prone to crashing without anyone seeing. But Osamu sees. He sees every late night, early morning, stressed tear, and choked up "yes, I can do this".

Osamu would gladly spend the rest of his life on this bed next to Akaashi. And as much as he hates how busy Akaashi is, hates how overworked he is, hates that he, Udai, and Kenma seem too be the only people in the world that actually give a shit about him, he loves moments like these. Moments when he’s the one who gets to bring Akaashi back up, be the one person in the world that can make him smile, make him feel warm, make him feel safe. Make him feel like everything's okay, if just for a little while. Moments when he can rest his head on Akaashi’s chest, nuzzle into his arms, let Akaashi scratch behind his ears or down his spine, and give his human something to smile about.

“Don’t worry about it,” Osamu nuzzles into him, getting closer to lock him in place. "Just go to sleep, you deserve it."

He loves being the reason Akaashi smiles after a long day. Loves being the reason Akaashi looks forward to coming home. Sometimes, when Akaashi has a rare day off, he revels in the way Akaashi offhandedly says how happy he is to stay home for the day just so that he can spend more time with Osamu.

He loves his human.

He lets his tail wrap around himself, tickling Akaashi’s leg, tired hands and calloused fingers moving to scratch at the spots he knows will earn a purr. He sinks further into the soft, safe heat of Akaashi’s body, head on his chest, his big body almost absurdly huge in comparison to the thin frame of the human. He tucks his legs in to make himself smaller, fully content, everything flush against Akaashi. He starts to purr, the throaty whir filling the room, Akaashi’s movements starting to slow as he drifts off.

His soft snores start to fill the room, and Osamu’s ears twitch, his eyes flicking upwards to search over Akaashi, his lips slightly parted and his face blissfully relaxed. Osamu smiles something fond and small, gently snuggling into Akaashi further, just to keep his human warm while he sleeps. He starts to drift off himself, his purrs fading in and out until they melt into deep, drowsy breathing. 

Osamu _knows_ his human is a busy man. He’s overworked, selfless, and full of exhausted care that people mistake for tired apathy. He _knows_ Akaashi is overworked, but sometimes, and _only_ sometimes, he can allow Akaashi to be so busy, he can allow himself to be a little selfish, if it means Akaashi comes home looking for some arms to fall asleep in.


End file.
